yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey and the Gang to the Rescue/Arise Great Three Kings of Jungles
Here is how Mickey and the Gang comes to the rescue in An Equestrian Tail. Meanwhile, The baby foals each walked up to their mothers. Vice Principal Luna: Go on, Go to your mama. Princess Luna: Come on, Isamu. Come to mama. Isamu walked to his mother. Dean Cadance: Go to your mommy, Tyrone. Go on. Princess Cadance: Come on, Tyrone. Come to mommy. Tyrone walked up to his mother. Hiro: I just wish Yuna and her friends were here to see them walk to their mothers. Shining Armor: So do I, Hiro. The rescue team were staying in the bedrooms of the hotel and planning to rescue the foals from the Nightmare Family and the Bone Pirates. Rainbow Dash (Human): We better keep our eyes open. SpongeBob SquarePants: Don't worry, Rainbow Dash. Mickey left with his friends with Pluto tracking them down. Nya: Do you think they'll succeed this, Emmet? Emmet Brickowski: Don't worry, Nya. They're the best. Sensei Wu: Emmet is right, We must ensure that Princess Yuna and her friends remain safe. Meanwhile, The foals began to despair. Then, The S.S. Headliner crew came to the rescue. Gremlin Gus: Yuna! We've been looking everywhere for you. Princess Yuna: Mickey! Am I glad to see you guys. Connie: Where have you been? Dipper Pines: Yeah, We've been held hostage. Mickey Mouse: (unlock the cages) You're lucky we're here to help. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: We're your friends and friends stick together. Lucky Horseshoe: Really? Goofy: Yup. What're friends for? Princess Yuna: This cause for a song. Soon, The song "Friends to the End" begins. Pete: Mmmm... We two we're friends to the end Ain't we, my friend? We kinda blend together Coffee and cream Boy, what a team! Pete and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: You'll never find two other guys Compatible as steak and fries Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: We're two of a kind Much of a mind We find our way together Thinkin' as one Searchin' for sunny skies Pete: True, the sun may turn to rain Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: We don't mind a drop of rain Pete: But you won't hear us complain Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Doesn't help to stop the rain Pete: What's to gain if we complain? Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Causes lots of stress and strain Pete and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: We keep smilin' And the pitter-patter Doesn't matter Why let it drive us insane? Pete: We know the weather will mend Won't it my friend? Pete and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: We'll weather life together So what the heck? Here's what we recommend: The greatest gift in life's a friend Pete: Take it, Oswald! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Pays a daily dividend Pete and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Be like us and start a trend Be friends to the end Pete: Come on, one more time! Pete and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: The greatest gift in life's a friend Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Take it, Pete! Pete: Pays a daily dividend Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Uh huh Pete: Be like us and start a trend Be friends to the end Pete: Hey, come on, guys! You two try! You can do it! Be friends! Treasurer: All right, We'll give it a shot. Here we go. We two we're friends to the end Ain't we, my friend? We kinda blend together Coffee and cream Boy, what a team! Treasurer and Prince Edmond: You'll never find two other guys Compatible as steak and fries Prince Edmond: We're two of a kind Much of a mind We find our way together Thinkin' as one Searchin' for sunny skies Treasurer: True, the sun may turn to rain Prince Edmond: We don't mind a drop of rain Treasurer: But you won't hear us complain Prince Edmond: Doesn't help to stop the rain Treasurer: What's to gain if we complain? Prince Edmond: Causes lots of stress and strain Treasurer and Prince Edmond: We keep smilin' And the pitter-patter Doesn't matter Why let it drive us insane? ALL: We know the weather will mend Won't it my friend? Treasurer and Prince Edmond: We'll weather life together So what the heck? Here's what we recommend ALL: The greatest gift in life's a friend Treasurer and Prince Edmond: Pays a daily dividend ALL: Be like us and start a trend Be friends to the end Pete: Again, again! Treasurer: Take it home! ALL: The greatest gift in life's a friend Treasurer and Prince Edmond: Pays a daily dividend ALL: Be like us and start a trend Be friends to the end After the song, the alarm sounded and Princess Black Hole was alarmed. Mickey Mouse: (gives Dipper his bag with all of the Journals) Run, Yuna! Donald Duck: We'll hold them off! Princess Yuna: Run! Dipper Pines: We have the Journals, We'll keep them as safe as we can! Princess Black Hole: They're out of their cages! The foals ran for their lives, Black Hole was too late to catch them. Nightmare Moon: WHAT THE?! How did they get away?! Mickey Mouse: We've freed them. King Sombra: You'll pay for this! Gremlin Gus: You won't harm one mane on the foals! The foals rushed to the mountains. At the mountains, The Bone Pirates were after the foals. Princess Yuna: AAAH!!! Snowdrop: Help! The rescue team are asleep, But they heard a cry. Tyrone: What was that? Ellie: It must be Yuna and her friends! And Alexis and Jim! Larry: We better wake the others! In the mountains, Robin Hood and Marian were a sleep when Marian heard a cry for help. Moon Shoes: MARIAN! HELP! MARIAN! Maid Marian: It's the Bone Pirates. (notice the alarm clock) It's early. WAKE UP! EVERYONE! WAKE UP! The foals enters the closed doors of the cave, The Cake Twins locked the gates. Princess Yuna: In here! Nyx: The Bone Pirates are here! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! Mr. Spivey: Shhh!!! Princess Skyla: The Nightmare Family! Helga: The Bone Pirates! RELEASE THE THREE KINGS OF JUNGLES!!! Mr. Pym: What? Release the... Oh no! Everyone prepared the statures. Mr. Pym: Oh no you don't, Three kings. No, No, No. Wait for the boat's horn! Outside, The Bone Pirates tried to reach the gates. Maid Marian: (slaps Ribbs with a mace) Then, The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher led the Bone Pirates. Robin Hood: Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Captain Bonemeal. Princess Yuna: Nightmare Moon is not only with the Bone Pirates! She's behind all of this! She, her family and Bill Cipher are their bosses! The rescue team hides behind a crate and watch the conversation. Dusty Crophopper: It's Yuna and her friends! Ishani: They did survived the storm! Pedro: Si, Ishani. Dusty Crophopper: Thank goodness. Back with the others, Yuna stood up to the villains. Princess Yuna: Your evil days are over, Nightmare Moon! Nightmare Moon: We shall see, Princess Yuna! Bill Cipher: Let's see how you like it. Inside the cave, The Pirates waited for Yuna to use her magic on the jungle king statures. Captain Stubbs: They're wrecking the plan! It's supposed to be happened this way before 6:00! The clock says 5:50. Outside the cave, Nightmare Moon and Bill is getting more upset. Nightmare Moon: Just come down if you're brave enough to fight! Bill Cipher: Just throw us the Journals or else! Pound Cake: Oh yeah? (uses a slingshot at Spiney) Bullseye! Dipper Pines: Nice one, Pound Cake! Nightmare Moon: I'm surrounded by imbeciles. Bill Cipher: You and me both. Pound Cake uses his slingshot again at Nightmare Moon and Bill. Nightmare Moon: Ouch! Bill Cipher: My eye! (he rubs his eye) The Rescue Team, Still behind the crate, Still searching for the foals. Sensei Garmadon: Oh my goodness! Tyrone: Oh no! Fluttershy (Human): Oh my! Gunner John: Let's give them a present! Queag: I'd be careful if I were you! Nightmare Moon: Do you really think you're a match for us!? Bill Cipher: Yeah! You don't stand a chance! Non of you do! Captain Bonemeal: It'll be the last you and your friends will see your families again, Princess Yuna! Everyone throws smoke bombs. Inside the cave, Mr. Pym is still holding the statues. Mr. Pym: Must stop those.... No! No! The clock reach 5:55. Back outside, Everyone done throwing smoke bombs. Nightmare Moon: We better leave this to the Bone Pirates! King Sombra: Agreed! (as the Nightmare Family and Bill took off) Bill Cipher: Ciao! Robin Hood: It's all over, Captain Bonemeal! The Pirate Captain: You and your crew are out of your league! Mme. Rubens-Chatte: All of you are threw! Captain Bonemeal: We'll see about that. (walks to the closed doors) Those foals and kids will regret this. Kolestra, Get the match ready. (as Kolestra give him the matches) We'll see if they'll survive this or not. (laughs) Let there be fire. (has a match and laughs) So long, Robin Hood! Captain Bonemeal lights up the Match as he laughs evilly. Ribbs: Look us up in the afterlife! Captain Bonemeal throws a match at the oil barrels, The fire spreads in the gate. The rescue team saw smoke. Back inside, The Pirates were keeping the giant statues with Ichy, Dil, Gilda and Robespierre pulling with the ropes. The Pirate with a Scarf: Quick! Tie it up! Hurry! The Three Kings of the Jungle were tied up with the ropes. Mr. Pym: Phew! At last, They stopped! Just then, The clock is about to tick-and-tock. Mme. Rubens-Chatte: RELEASE THE THREE KINGS OF JUNGLES!!! (the clock reached 6:00) Mr. Pym: What happened!? Oh No! RELEASE THE THREE KINGS OF JUNGLES! The pirates cut the ropes with their cutlass. Mr. Pym: Oh my goodness! The boat arrives at the docks. Mme. Rubens-Chatte: RELEASE THE THREE KINGS OF JUNGLES!!! Everyone tries to push the gate down. Mr. Pym: Release those blasted jungle kings!!! Princess Solarna: Keep looking! Everyone was trying to push the gates down. Yuna sees here right moments to use her magic. Princess Yuna: Here goes nothing! (cast her spell on the Jungle King Statues) Captain Bonemeal: You're all going to be business there! (laughing) As the Bone Pirates began laughing, Yuna used all of her magic with all of her strength. Mme. Rubens-Chatte: (gasps) RELEASE THE THREE KINGS OF JUNGLES!!! Yuna uses all of her magic energy, And finally collapse. The Three Kings opened their eyes, They began to awake with one lout growl. The Bone Pirates gasps, The doors broke threw, the roars are heard and the lights changed colors. Then, Out came the Giant Jaguar, Lion and Tiger Statues coming to life. Ribbs: Get a load of this! Tiger: (roars) Captain Bonemeal: IT'S THE THREE KINGS OF JUNGLES!!! Kolestra: Oh, You're right! While the Three Jungle Kings began their chase, Yuna got her strength back and blast with her magic. Princess Yuna: Take that you boned bullies! Ribbs: Run for it! Spiney: D'uh, Right behind you, Ribbs! The foals fight the bone pirates, And with help with the Jungle Kings. The rescue team witnessed the battle as Yuna had a brutal battle with the Nightmare Family. Sunset Shimmer (Human): (in Skipper's cab) Look at them go! Skipper Riley: Just like Fievel saved the mice, With the Giant Mouse of Minsk. Kai: Come on, Fight back! Jay: Come on, Yuna! Get her! Princess Black Hole began her fight. Yuna sees her sister, Snowdrop getting hurt by Black Hole. She was so upset and very angry. The rescue team discovers Yuna's rage. Uni-Kitty: She was very angry. Just like me! Dipper Clone #7: Uh-oh. Turbo: Oh no. Princess Yuna: NOBODY AND NOPONY HURTS MY SISTER!!!! The Noghtmare Family and Bill were scared off. Meanwhile, The Bone Pirates are still chased by the Three Jungle Kings. As the boat arrives, The Bone Pirate reached the docks. They jumped into the sea below, The Three Jungle Kings roared with victory. Captain Bonemeal: (floating in the water) You'll pay for that, Stubbs! Captain Stubbs: That'll be the day! Robin Hood: Friends, We owe it all to Princess Yuna, her friends and the Three Jungle Kings! The Merry Men and the Pirates cheered. The Bone Pirates were arrested for good. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225